TE AMO
by evilriddle
Summary: Recuerdo haberle escrito una carta, en mi época de estudiante. Y por eso rompí nuestra amistad. tom/harry, one-short con continuación


TE AMO

desclaimer: todo de jk rowlin y bla bla bla.

_(hola): dialogo_

.-..-...-.-.-...-..-.-..-. LAS PALABRAS MAS IMPORTANTES SÓN... .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Desde mi cama se ve el castillo, con todas sus luces y su casi palpable magia, lo ve a lo lejos, como si pidiera promesas, ocultara risas y secretos miserables, pues ese castillo estaba rebosante de vida. Pero por cada promesa cumplida se ha de pagar un precio.

Hace un cierto tiempo, escribí una carta a una persona querida. En mi época de Hogwarts, cuando estaba en Slytherin, la casa de la orgullosa serpiente, una persona a la que aún a dia de hoy, diez años después, sigo amando.

Muchos creen que las serpientes no tenemos sentimientos, en realidad nos ocultamos bajo una mascara, una muy fría.

A ese chico lo conocí antes de la escuela, cuando fui al Callejón Diagón por primera vez. Lo encontré en la tienda de varita, no le habría prestado atención de no ser a que, mientras él pagaba, el señor Ollyvander me vendió la varita gemela a la suya.

Cuando salimos (juntos) estubimos hablando un buen rato y prometimos encontrarnos en el tren, pues él también empezaba ese año. Sinceramente no se que habría sido de mi, Tom Riddle, si no lo hubiera conocido.

Los primeros años fueron bien, pero estabamos en distintas casas, él era un león y yo una serpiente. Nos combertimos en muchachos apuestos, aunque a mi parecer él mas, piel blanquecina, ojos verder y pelo negro. tenía una complexión atletica y fina. además por si fuera poco era heredero unico de una familía sangrepura muy adinerada, Los Potter.

Pero en quinto año no lo soportamos más. Yo me sentía atraido por él, y podía jurar que él sentia lo mismo, pero, un día tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte por nuestras distintas ideologias y rompimos todo contacto.

Sus amigos lo apollarón diciendo que era una serpiente y que al final no era de fiar, los mios me apartaron por relacionarme minimamente con el 'enemigo'. En poco tiempo, y sin su compañía me volví perfecto y años después, por mis brillantes calificaciones, Premio Anual.

Lo que pasa es que él también lo fue, y compartiamos cuartos.

Teníamos una sala común en tonos marrones y platas con una chimenea, y hermosos ventanales en la torre sur de Hogwarts.

Ambos teníamos una habilidad especial que nos hacía aun mas compatibles, hablabamos persel.

Era muy exñotica y extraña esta habilidad, estaba intimamente relacionada con Salazar Slytherin, quién fue el primer mago conocido con dicha habilidad: el idioma de las serpientes.

Poco a poco retomamos nuestra relación, como se suele decir, del roce hace el cariño, y nuestra relación evoluciono a amigos. Hasta que lo rompí todo, lo quebré y hasta hoy me arrepiento.

Todas las noches miro la foto al lado de mi cama en la que salimos los dos con 17 años haciento tonterias en los jardines. El día estube apunto de estropear mi vida.

En esa época me vinieron recuerdos de conflictivos sentimietos anteriores, de los que ya remotamente me acordaba. Descubrí que mi atracción no se fue, más bien se incrementó.

Y así, escribí una carta la última noche, como despedida y con ilusiones puestas en nuestro posible futulo juntos.

En esa carta puse todo lo que sentía y las razones por las que debería estar conmigo, por las que se debería quedar a mi lado.

Cuando al día siguiente fui a hablar con él por una respuesta, me debolvió la efimera carta, y con unas simples palabras consiguió lo que nunca nadie había hecho: quebrarme.

"N_o puedo estar contigo, porque de todas esas fantasticas razones, muy buenas algunas, faltaba la mas importante, tú nunca me dijiste :TE AMO. espero que puedas decirselo a alguien alguna vez"_

Y con eso se marchó, subió al tren y entro al compartimento con sus amigos, con lo que juraría eran lagrimas, dejandome a mi con un despedazado corazón roto, y un nombre tatuado en él: Harry Potter.

_Sin embargo Morgana me aprecia, pues un año después lo volví a ver..._

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

N/A: no hay mucho que decir, abrá continuación y seguramente final feliz.


End file.
